The basketball
by ToldYouItHurts
Summary: Troy Bolton was not your average husband, oh no, he enjoyed spending his son's collage fund on a stupid rubber ball that he already had thirty of and pushing his short tempered wife to the brink of the edge. Troyella, very heavy swearing. Short drabble.


**I own zilch, nada, absolutely nothing, oh other than Morgan ****J**

Gabriella Montez was on top of the world, fan-_fucking_-tastic, over the god damn moon.

I mean it wasn't like she was married to the worlds _stupidest _man.

Or as if said husband had no interest in their three year old sons future.

C'mon, it's not as if he had used his sons collage fund to buy a fucking _basketball_.

"A fucking basketball Troy? A fucking _basket_ball." she hissed, hands on hips and eyes narrowed. To an outsider it would have looked like a mother giving her child a good telling off, well it would of looked like that if the _child_ wasn't actually a twenty-seven year old man. "You've got like, I don't know, thirty laying about somewhere, fucking use those!"

"Baby baby baby, your acting as if its just _any_ basketball." he grinned, his eyes twinkling in excitement and slight amusement at his wife's disapproval. "It's _the_ basketball. Its just amazing, beautiful, my soul mate." he sighed dreamily. Gabriella didn't know whether to laugh it off or be offended, how the fuck do you respond to that? Her husband bluntly told her he'd rather be married to a orange rubber ball than her, only then did she realise who her husband actually was.

"Well why don't you marry the thing then?" she huffed, her cheeks heating up in frustration and embarrassment about how childish her comeback actually was, she rationalised it was through spending to much time with Chad.

He let out chuckle, god he loved his wife. Yeah, she may have been a pain in the ass during basketball season, and football season and just in general. She may have got ticked off at the littlest thing, like him leaving his pants on the bedroom, bathroom and kitchen floor. She tried to hard when the neighbours came round, her fake ass smile plastered to her beautiful face until their nosey neighbours left them too it. But she was amazing, a kind and beautiful person inside and out. The total opposite to his straight to the point, dysfunction, unmannered ways.

"Baby, don't act like a three year old." his grin still in tact.

"Fuck up, I don't like you. And while we're on the matter of three year olds." she raised her eyebrow into a perfect arch. "Have you met my three year old, you know this high, blue eyes, calls you daddy!" she spat, her brown eyes glassed over with a wildish look that made Troy tremble with excitement.

"Yes. He is my son too Brie." he let out a yawn and made himself more comfortable on the settee for the explosion that was his wife.

"oh yeah, I forgot he was your son too." she looked slightly hysterical with her arms lashing out all over the place, as if she needed the arm gestures to emphasise how mad she was, he figured that out the minute she had found out about the signed basketball he had purchased with his son's £700 collage fund. He hadn't used it all, only £400, that wasn't that bad was it? I mean Morgan was three, they had plenty of time to save for all that. "What sort of _father_ uses his _sons_ collage fund for a fucking basket_ball_."

"Baby, I cant stress this enough, it was-"

"-sn't just any basketball it was signed buy a fucking 6ft beast with a sweaty vest and fucking baggy shorts. Wow Troy I am ever so sorry I even questioned you about this, its obvious you were in fact completely sane when you made this big dissuasion., I cant apologise enough _baby_."

"I'm guessing a 'I love you' isn't going to make up for this, no?"

"Like shit it is"

There was a moment silence, Troy pretending to be his oh so innocent self and me figuring out how I, a small and not so strong lady, could drag the body of my lovely husband to the boot of my car without worrying the neighbours.

"I love you"

What was I thinking when I agreed to marry him?

"I hate you."

I mean, it was simple I knew what he was like way before we even agreed to tie the knot, all I needed to say was a simple no.

"Baby, you know you cant resist me."

No, that wasn't so hard, so why on earth did I even think saying yes was a good idea?

"You wish, your no Justin Timberlake."

I must of had a lapse in judgement, it happens to everyone right?

"Baby baby baby, I _am_ hot."

Or is it just me?

"Uh, baby baby baby, I want a divorce."

Not really, it always freaks him out.

He stands paralyzed to spot for what seems forever, mouth hanging wide open and sweat starting to run down his forehead.

" I love you."

Want to know the silly thing? I love him too.

**Ha-ha, I like the beginning, the end not so much? **

**I found this in one of my old files and I thought whoa, I totally forgot about that. **

**Its half 2 in the morning and I'm up bright and early in the morning so honestly you shouldn't of expected much J**

**Hope you all had a lovely Christmas and New Year, Jess **


End file.
